A Week with the Armanielf
by Darkelve Leex
Summary: Orlando Bloom ist auf der Ringcon 03 und macht den großen Fehler, sich mit drei deutschen Girls anzufreunden...
1. Default Chapter

.  
  
A Week with the Armanielf  
  
A week with the Armanielf  
  
Intro: „Cause sometimes you just feel tired. You feel weak and when you feel weak you feel like you wanna just give up. But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength, and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse." [Eminem – `Till I collapse]  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Diese Story ist mit der Hilfe von vier guten Freundinnen entstanden, die Pate für Charaktere gestanden sind, sich meine seitenlangen Entwürfe durchgelesen und vor Lachen gekringelt haben und mir immer zur Seite standen, was dass ausarbeiten von total durchgeknallten Ideen anbetraf. Ich danke euch, Mädels! *knuddels* ^-^)  
  
„Oh sieh an, das Blümchen!" Diese fröhliche Stimme schallte durch das halbe Foyer und ich drehte mich erstaunt und auch leicht verärgert um. Seitdem ich durch den „Herrn der Ringe"Kultstatus erreicht hatte und zu einem weiteren Internationalen Sexsymbol ernannt worden war (ohne das mich jemand um meine Meinung gefragt hatte) erkannten mich natürlich eine Menge Leute die mich mit Orli oder OB anredeten oder auch ganz vorsichtig Orlando sagten, aber niemand hatte bis jetzt die Frechheit besessen mich „Blümchen"zu nennen! Also drehte ich mich um und sah in das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens – sie mochte nicht einmal siebzehn sein - das mich breit angrinste und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten hinter ihrer Brille hervor. Als sie merkte das ich sie wohl gehört hatte errötete sie ebenso wie ihr dicker roter Schal den sie dank der winterlichen Temperaturen um den Hals hatte und schluckte. „Verzeihen Sie Mr. Bloom.", bemerkte sie dann auf gebrochenem Englisch und schien nach Wörtern zu fischen. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen."Sie stotterte noch etwas und lief weiter. Ganz eindeutig, sie war eine Deutsche. Ich war nun seit drei Tagen in Deutschland auf einer kleinen Fete namens Ringcon in der es natürlich – wie sollte es auch anders sein – um den Herrn der Ringe ging. Eigentlich war ich ganz froh gewesen mal aus L.A. rauszukommen und wieder was mit den Jungs zu unternehmen – Elijah war auch mitgekommen sowie Ian, der sich einen gandalfliken Bart wachsen ließ und auch Craig war hier bei uns genauso wie Billy und Dom, John und Seanylein und Miranda war ebenfalls noch hier. Ich dachte, ha, Deutschland ist klein und süß und ein nettes Land weit weg von Hollywood wo du nur bei den Freaks bekannt bist. Aber von wegen! Legolas hatte Deutschland auch für mich erobert, die Mädchen lagen dem pfeilschießenden Elben reihenweise auch hier zu Füßen – und mir somit leider auch. Meine beiden Arme litten – ebenso wie die der Jungs – unter Muskelkater vor lauter Autogrammschreiben, und Girlies gab es hier wirklich genug. Girlies, die in Legolas oder Orlandoshirts herum rannten (Wie wütend war Lij gewesen, als nur selten ein Girl ein Frodo oder Hobbitshirt getragen hatte), Girlies die laut kreischten wenn ich auf die Bühne kam und nicht selten in Ohnmacht fielen und Girlies die mit Teddybären und Heiratsanträgen nach mir schmissen. Ich konnte die Worte: „Marry me please!", schon nicht mehr hören. Ätzend! Dieses Mädchen hier allerdings war anders, das hatte ich sofort bemerkt. Und ich war rasend neugierig wieso sie mich: „Flower!", genannt hatte. „He, warte mal!", rief ich ihr hinterher – und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden des Foyers auf mich weil ich wie ein Fluglotse mit den Armen wedelte. Maude unter mir streckte sich und gähnte hundestylisch über mein Verhalten. Gut, das die Producer diesen hysterischen und hyperkollabierenden Girlies klargemacht hatten, das ich und die Jungs gestern schon wieder abgereist waren – wir wollten in Bonn noch ein paar Tage lang ausspannen, wenn es überhaupt möglich war ohne das uns jemand erkannte. Aus eben diesem Grund hatte ich mir auch die Mühe machen lassen und Maude, meine Goldenretriverhündin mit hierher fliegen lassen. Eine Woche Ferien im fernen Deutschland! Naja, vielleicht wurde es doch noch ein ganz nettes Wöchelchen, man würde es sehen. Das Girl drehte sich um und errötete erneut. „Meinen Sie mich, Mr. Bloom?", fragte sie unterwürfig, schüttelte sich aber kurz und schien etwas selbstbewusster zu werden. „Sicherlich. Aber lass bitte das Mr. Bloom weg. Könntest du mir etwas erklären?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und trottete zurück zu mir an die Bar wie ein willenloser Zombie. Es war verwunderlich das ich schon so früh dort zu finden war, normalerweise trank ich nicht so viel. Auch jetzt war es nur ein kleines deutsches Bier – denn das war wirklich gut und zur Verdauung dieses schweren Schweinebratens, den Lij und ich heute zum Spaß probiert hatten. Deutsches Essen war wie Ian gesagt hatte „Vorzüglich"und das war auch der Grund wieso Christopher morgen unsere Runde komplettieren wollte, aber fett war es auf alle Fälle. Ich war ernsthaft am überlegen ob ich zu Abend essen sollte (auch ein Schauspieler achtet darauf das sein Waschbrettbauch nicht zum Waschzuberbauch mutiert) als sich das Girl neben mir auf einen Hocker schwang und mit einem erfreuten Quietschen Maude entdeckte, vom Hocker herunter glitt und die Hündin streichelte. Ich wollte das Girl warnen – Maude hatte so etwas nicht gerne – doch der Hund ließ sich gefallen das ihre Hand durch das Fell glitt. Ehrlich gesagt war ich erstaunt. „Ein schöner Hund, Mr. Bloom.", beglückwünschte sie mich. „Nicht Mr. Bloom.", jammerte ich hingegen und wartete bis sie genug davon hatte in Maudes flohverseuchtem Fell zu wühlen (Nein, Maude ist nicht Flohverseucht, keine Sorge.) „Ist Ihnen das nicht recht?", fragte sie – vermutete ich jedenfalls. Ihr Englisch war wirklich ziemlich gebrochen, sie fischte jedenfalls hoffnungslos lange nach Wörtern. „Sag Orli.", erwiderte ich knapp und wunderte mich wieso ich sie überhaupt hierher bestellt hatte. Sie war ganz ansehnlich, aber ihre Augen waren im Anbetracht ihrer Kopfform etwas zu klein und ihre Nase ziemlich spitz für ein Mädchen und ich kannte viele Girls die besser als sie gebaut waren. Aber sie hatte einen wachen Gesichtsausdruck. „Orli?", fragte sie irritiert und legte die Hände auf den Schoß. „Bitte, ich bin kein Geschäftsmann und außerdem nicht so von Welt. Du kannst ruhig Orli sagen, Liebes.", erwiderte ich. „Nicht so förmlich!" Sie zog eine Grimasse und schien mich nun endlich zu mustern und zu meinem Erstaunen war sie das erste Girl hier in Deutschland das bei meinem Anblick das Näschen – in ihrem Fall spitze Näschen kräuselte. „Ich bin Veronika Pfeifer. Du kannst aber Vroni oder Lyth zu mir sagen wenn du möchtest. Also, um was geht's?" „Lyth?" „Das ist ein Spitzname. Meine Freundinnen haben mich Lythande getauft wegen meiner hier recht eigentümlichen Größe. Es ist Sindarin und bedeutet etwa lange Blüten.", erklärte sie und wurde ein bisschen nervös. „Wo wir wieder beim Thema wären.", entgegnete ich und bemerkte an ihrem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck das sie nicht verstand welches Thema ich meinte. „Wieso hast du Flower geschrieen als du mich gesehen hast?" „Hab ich das?", fragte sie errötend. „Oh ja, du hast: „Oh look at this, the flower!", gerufen.", erwiderte ich und schien etwas streng geklungen zu haben. Veronica – bleiben wir bei Veronica das lässt sich besser sprechen – wurde immer röter. „Entschuldige. Ich... Bloom heißt doch Blüte oder blühen, nicht wahr? Das sagt jedenfalls mein Englischlexikon... ich fand das ganz lustig als Spitzname. Im Deutschen klingt es aber viel besser – Blümchen, nicht wahr?" Das brachte mich wirklich zum lachen besonders weil ich mir an dem Wort die Zunge brach. Deutsch war um einiges schwerer als Sindarin. Ich dachte, Deutsche wissen nicht was Humor ist. Ich lachte mich schief und scheckig, während Veronica neben mir immer mehr errötete und Maude ihre Finger ableckte – etwas das der Hund äußerst selten tat. „Das ist mal ein etwas anderer Spitzname.", erklärte ich ihr dann und sie entspannte sich. „Ich könnte ja auch Mr. Supersexy Armanielb zu dir sagen.", entgegnete sie keck. „Woher weißt du das mit dem Armanielb?", fragte ich, noch halb die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht wischend. „Ich bin informiert.", erwiderte sie knapp. „Ich meine, wäre ich auf der Ringcon wenn ich kein Fan wäre?"Sie grinste und ich war enttäuscht von ihr. Sie war also doch nur ein Fan. Nichts gegen Fans, aber in der Herde ähnelt der eine dem anderen. Ich kannte ja wirklich viele nette Fans... Ich musste eine ziemliche Schnute gezogen haben und erwiderte erst auch einmal nichts. „Du ziehst ein Gesicht als ob dir ein Hobbit dir das Frühstück vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat.", sagte sie lachend während ich meinen Schnabel in das gute Pils zurück steckte. „Kommt vielleicht davon das ich im Moment wenig zu freuen habe.", entgegnete ich etwas gefrustet und hob die Hand um den Kellner ein zweites Bier abzuringen, doch Veronica fiel mir in den Arm. „Du kriegst es nicht in den Griff indem du dem Hotel den Keller leersäufst.", erklärte sie mir knapp und ich kam endlich dazu, länger in ihre blauen Augen zu sehen. Ich fand sie aus irgend einen Grund nett – nett, nur nett! „Berühmtsein ist wohl auch nicht immer so schön, hm?", hakte sie dann nach. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie glaube ich – verstehe ich dich, weißt du. Immer umringt von diesen Fans die dich für Legolas halten oder so... fänd ich auch hart. Weißt du, diese Art von Herr der Ringe Fans sind keine richtigen Fans mehr. Mittelerde ist eine Fantasywelt und war schon oft genug in meinen Träumen dort unterwegs und ich würde mir nichts mehr wünschen als das es Mittelerde wirklich gibt. Aber durch Warner Brother ist der Herr der Ringe berühmt geworden und wäre nur ein Vergnügungspark. Leute, die das so ernst sehen, das sie die Realität nicht mehr hinter der Fantasy erkennen, sind mir zu dogmatisch." Ich sah sie erstaunt an. Sie hatte mir aus der Seele gesprochen – wenn auch sehr gebrochen – und genau zum Ausdruck gebracht was ich manchmal meinte. Sie schien wirklich ein schlaues Ding zu sein. Ich mochte sie wirklich mit jedem Satz den sie sagte lieber. „Nicht wirklich, musst du wissen, Liebes. Es ist stressig. Aber das interessiert hier doch niemanden. Was machst du hier? Die Con ist doch vorbei?" Veronica seufzte und betrachtete mein Bierglas neidisch, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf weil sie anscheinend an etwas anderes gedacht hatte. „Ich habe mich in einem Motel ein paar Häuser weiter mit zwei Freundinnen einquartiert. Die eine hat sich gestern das Bein gebrochen und die andere schläft noch in unserem Zimmer.", erwiderte sie knapp. „Und wieso schläfst du nicht im Ma... Ma..." „Maritimhotel. Ich weiß, Deutsch ist recht kompliziert für Engländer. Ich bin kein Schauspieler, ich bin nicht so reich. Meine Internetbekanntschaft und ich haben uns auf der Ringcon getroffen und wollten ein paar Tage hier in Bonn verbringen doch er musste nach Hause. Darum wohnen meine beiden Freundinnen noch eine Weile hier mit mir und wir machen die Gegend noch ein bisschen unsicher. Ich war nur hier im Hotel weil Tanya ihren Geldbeutel hier verloren hat. Sie kann ihn schlecht mit gebrochenen Fuß holen." „Aua.", entgegnete ich. „Gebrochen? Richtig durch?" Sie nickte und strich ihr langes, gefärbtes Haar zurück und ich erkannte erst jetzt mit einem lächeln die vielen kleinen Zöpfchen in ihrem Haar, die sie mit stundenlanger Mühe dort hineingefieselt haben musste. „Die Zöpfe sind ja echt niedlich, Veronica, aber meine Stylistin würde dir zeigen wie es einfacher geht." Ich war ein bisschen überrascht darüber wieso ich mit einem wildfremden deutschen Mädchen überhaupt über solche Dinge redete. Sie grinste jedoch nur breit. „Stylistin? Hast du die denn dabei? Was schleppt ihr Schauspieler nur alles mit euch herum?" „Na ich schleppe sie ganz bestimmt nicht." Sie musste unwillkürlich lachen und giggelte so heftig das wieder das ganze Foyer herüber sah. Es mussten recht berühmte Menschen hier sein – und nun da die Con vorbei war kamen wieder mehr berühmtere hierher. Gestern war ich einem Herren Namens Norbert Blüm begegnet – überaus komisch fiel mir auf, als ich an Veronicas Spitznamen dachte den sie mir verpasst hatte – der ein überaus wichtiges Amt hier zu bekleiden schien. Er hatte sich mir jedenfalls höflich - und mit einem furchtbaren Akzent – vorgestellt und es als eine Ehre empfunden, den berühmten Elben höchstpersönlich zu treffen. Wenn ich in der nächsten Zeit noch das deutsche Staatsoberhaupt Gerhard Schröder treffen würde, müsste man mich wohl in eine Irrenanstalt einliefern. Und zwischen diesen hohen Tieren lief Veronica, die Normalsterbliche herum. Hm. Interessant. „Gut, ich habe mich wieder beruhigt.", prustete sie zwei Minuten später. „Ist etwas lächerlich über so etwas so lange zu lachen... aber du hast es so lustig gesagt." Ich lächelte sie an. Sie war wirklich ein lustiges Mädchen – und das erste mit dem ich mich fünf Minuten unterhielt, aus meinen Leben erzählte und die meinen Hund streichelte ohne das sie gleich ein Autogramm wollte, ohne das sie mir Komplimente gemacht hatte wie gut ich denn als blondes schießwütiges Milchreisbübchen mit Leggins in den „Rings"gewesen war... eigentlich komisch. Außerdem kicherte sie nicht andauernd dümmlich und errötete laufend wenn ich sie ansah. „Wenn du meinst, Veronica.", erwiderte ich. „Aber bitte sag mir jetzt woher du das mit dem Armanielb hast." „Na gut, weil du mich darum angefleht hast.", war ihre mehr gegrinste Antwort, und sie grübelte während ich ihre Klamotten musterte. Kein Einer Ring baumelte an einer Kette von ihrem Hals, sie trug eine schwarze Schlaghose mit weißen Sneakers, eine braune Bluse mit einer schwarzen Weste und den besagten Schal und zwei schwarze lange Handschuhe die ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen gehen mussten. Ich stufte sie unter normal bis leicht verrückt ein, aber unter die Kategorie – ist in Ordnung. „Ich glaube ich habe es von einer Internetsite. Orlandobloomonline. Genau. Daher müsste ich es haben. Wieso?" Ich zog wieder eine Schnute. Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es Internet. Ich machte es ihr mit genügend Verachtung in der Stimme klar. „Eigentlich ist das Internet ganz nützlich. Auf der dieser Internetsite gondle ich nur herum weil sie ein paar Texte von mir ausstellen, musst du wissen. Dort rennen viel zu viele Girlies herum die sich in dich verguckt haben. Sie feiern auch immer großartig deinen Geburtstag und schreiben Memos an die Tafeln, in der Hoffnung du surfst zufällig vorbei und liest sie. Du kannst sicherlich kein Deutsch, nicht wahr?" „Außer Hallo und Blümchen nicht sehr viel, nein.", schmunzelte ich und sie grinste vergnügt. „Aber was meinst du mit Texten?" „Fanfictions.", sagte sie knapp und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich habe auch über Legolas geschrieben, das sage ich ganz offen, aber du bist ja nicht Legolas, du spielst ihn ja nur. Du bist nicht er. Bitte sei mir nicht böse – aber ich mag Legolas mehr als dich. Das ist wohl auch der Grund wieso ich nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen bin als ich dich gesehen hab. Du... bist jetzt nicht sauer oder so?" Ich strich über meine jetzt zum Glück kürzeren Haare. Pirates of the Caribbean waren abgedreht – der Film war doch nicht sooo berauschend für mich gewesen, irgendwie hatte ich doch den Bogen vermisst, Troja war auch fertig – zu meinem Glück war ich mit all dem fertig und ich konnte nur sagen Johnny Depp ist ein Arschloch – tut mir leid ist aber so. „Wieso sollte ich sauer sein? Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh wenn ich mich mal locker und ungezwungen unterhalten kann und niemand mich um ein Autogramm bittet. Du wirst das doch nicht tun, oder?" Sie trommelte mit den Händen auf dem Tresen herum und gab mir einen schelmischen Blick. „Tja, jetzt wo du mich auf die Idee gebracht hast... nein, natürlich nicht. Ich brauche kein Autogramm von dir. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, ich wüsste keinen Grund wieso ich vor dir auf die Knie fallen sollte. Ok, du hast bei meinem Lieblingsfilm mitgespielt – meinen Hammermegalieblingslieblingsfilm und das nur wegen Helms Klamm und hinterher werde ich mich für bekloppt halten weil ich mich mit dir unterhalten hab und meine Freundinnen werden denken ich steh unter Drogen aber – egal. Ich habe mit dir geredet und das ist Beweiß genug für mich. Ich finde es ziemlich witzig." „Und du stammelst nicht einmal.", musste ich zugeben. „Du redest mich zu wie ein Wasserfall." „Tu ich das?", fragte sie unschuldig. Schon wieder dieses unschuldige „Tu ich das?"Irgendwie war es niedlich an ihr. Sie war süß, ganz ehrlich. Aber ich war ein sechsundzwanzigjähriger Engländer. „Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" „Siebzehn.", erwiderte sie. „So gerade so. Ärgerliches Alter. Pubertätsprobleme und nervende Jungs wohin man schaut! Wieso sind nie Elben da wenn man sie braucht?" „Wie meinen?", fragte ich verblüfft. „Naja, Elben sind so... hach und etepetete und auf dem Hilfe-mir- ist-der-Fingernagel-eingerissen-Trip aber sie sind Gentlemans.", war die schlichte Antwort und sie fing an in ihrem Geldbeutel herum zu kramen, nachdem sie einen weiteren gierigen Blick auf mein leeres Bierglas gelenkt hatte. „Was tust du?" „Ich habe Durst.", maunzte sie kläglich und nestelte eine Preiskarte aus einem metallenen Ständer auf dem Tresen. Als sie las, wurde ihre Miene blass. „Mein Gott, für dieses Geld kann ich den ganzen Tag U-Bahn fahren!" „Was willst du Trinken?" „Eine schöne, dickmachende zuckersüße amerikanische Coke aber die kostet ja Unsummen!", stöhnte sie auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Gott! Ich sollte doch zu McDonalds gehen – aber da kann man Mr. Armanielb ja nicht mitnehmen, oder?" Ich lachte erneut. Sie war wirklich witzig, ohne Zweifel. Ich mochte sie jetzt schon gerne. Sie war eine kleine Verrückte, aber das gefiel mir so. Dann schnippte ich mit dem Finger und winkte den Kellner zu mir der noch gebrochener Englisch sprach als Veronica, deren Sätze nun immer schneller und gewandter wurden. „What do you need?", fragte der Kellner unbeholfen. Ein Glück das ich das Personal schon mit Autogrammkarten abgespeist und schön mit ihnen Cheese in die Kameras gegrinst hatte, sonst würden die Ärmsten nur noch herum stottern. „A coke, my dear!", erklärte ich ihm, dann grinste ich zu Veronica herüber, die ihre Stirne in Falten gelegt hatte. „Ich lade dich ein, sozusagen als Dank und um dir zu beweißen das es doch Elben gibt wenn man sie brauchte." „Aber Orli!", protestierte sie, und ich glaubte sie schon ewig zu kennen, als ich sie abblockte. „Keine Widerrede. Ich zwinge dich jetzt dazu." „Na gut. Wenn ich schon mal Mr. Armanielb treffe kann ich mir wenigstens von ihm eine Coke kaufen lassen, wenn mir die anderen schon nicht glauben werden.", nuschelte sie vor sich hin. „Wie bitte?", erkundigte ich mich und hielt die Hand ans Ohr, woraufhin Veronica das Lachen anfing. „Mein Gott bin ich peinlich.", prustete sie zwischen ihren eilig vorgehaltenen Händen hervor. „Aber es ist so ungewohnt dich mit Bart und ohne spitze Ohren... hihi... ich wünschte nur ich hätte auch eine Elbe spielen können in Neuseeland... aber ich war während des Drehs weder in Neuseeland noch bin ich Supermodel..." Sie strich sich über die Haare, dann nahm sie einen Schluck von der Coke, die ihr der Kellner mit neugierigem Blick hingestellt hatte. Er fragte sie schnell etwas auf Deutsch, und ich blickte Veronica erstaunt an, deren Gesichtsausdruck erst bodenlos empört war, dann begann sie lauthals zu lachen, warf den Kopf zurück und lachte jenes klares, perlendes Lachen das man nur dann lachte wenn man wirklich sehr erheitert war, dann gab sie dem Kellner unter prustendem Giggeln eine knappe Antwort. „Ich will auch mitlachen!", quengelte ich ungeduldig und wunderte mich über den hochroten Kellner, der eiligst verschwand. Veronica wischte sich die Tränen weg und gluckste amüsiert. „Er hat.... hihihi... ich hör mich an wie auf LSD... er hat gefragt ob ich deine Freundin bin." „Freundin im Sinne von Freundin oder von Kumpel?", fragte ich und kam mir doch etwas dumm vor, doch sie hatte nur „friend"gesagt und das ließ sich auf verschiedene Weise interpretieren. „Freundin.", erklärte Veronica und ertränkte ihren nächsten Lachkrampf in ihrer Cola, während ich ebenfalls wie der arme Hotelkellner einen rötlichen, ziemlich unelbischen Farbton annahm und Veronica dabei zusah wie sie in ihre Cola prustete um nicht vor Lachen vom Stuhl zu fallen. Hilfreich riss ich meine Arme vor, als es wirklich fast so weit gekommen wäre und zog sie auf den Barhocker zurück. „Ist das nicht süß?", fragte sie dann und kühlte mit dem Glas ihre roten Apfelbäckchen. „Weil ich so aussehe als ob ich mit Orlando Bloom zusammen wäre... irre... irre... das glaubt mir niemand... sehe ich aus wie Jennifer Aniston?" „Jen ist mit Brad zusammen.", entgegnete ich für einen Moment etwas abwesend. „Das weiß ich.", erklärte sie und stellte das Glas mit Nachdruck ab. „Aber ich weiß nicht wie deine Ex-Freundin heißt. Ich meine, das geht mich ja nichts an. Irgend was muss ich ja als Beispiel nehmen, findest du nicht?" „Ronnie.", grinste ich. „Ronnieliebes – darf ich das sagen? Du weißt nicht wie meine Ex heißt? Komisch. Sonst konnte bis jetzt jede damit aufwarten. Die meisten haben Morddrohungen gegen sie ausgesprochen." „Vor mir ist sie sicher, glaubs mir.", erwiderte sie trocken und nahm erneut einen Schluck, bevor sie das Glas schwenkte. „Glaub mir, das ist seine vier Euro nicht wert. Ach... und wieso Ronnie?" „Veronica!", erklärte ich. „Ronica. Daher das Ronnie. Du weißt doch, wir Engländer kürzen alles ab." „Nein, das tun die Amis.", wurde ich zurechtgewiesen. Je länger wir uns unterhielten, desto wohler fühlte ich mich in ihrer Gesellschaft – und desto inniger betete ich das kein Fotograph sehen würde. Ich hatte genug mit Propaganda über mich zu kämpfen. Noch schlimmer wäre es gewesen ein neues Klatschgerücht abzuwehren, das etwa so klingen könnte: Orlando Bloom mit schöner Unbekannten in Bonn/Germany gesichtet. Das war ein weiterer unangenehmer Teil des Starlebens. Ich rate davon grundsätzlich ab. Ronnie und ich quatschten über zwei Stunden lang und verstanden uns immer besser. Es ist nicht so das ich irgendwie von ihren blauen Augen angezogen wurde – allerdings stieß mich ihre Brille nicht ab – sondern es waren wirklich nur sehr freundschaftliche Gefühle. Sie war ein Fan, aber ein vernünftiger. In den zwei Stunden hatten wir recht viel übereinander erfahren auch wenn wir beide ab und zu händeringend ihr kleines Taschenwörterbuch zu Rate ziehen mussten oder ich mit Händen und Füßen fuchtelnd versuchte ihr zu erklären worauf ich hinaus wollte. Maude sah uns beleidigt weil wir uns nicht um sie kümmerten zu, nur Ronnie tätschelte sie ab und zu mit gebrochenen Kosewörtchen und kraulte das Kinn der Hündin. Allerdings sprach sie am Schluss unserer Konversation fließendes Englisch. „Wenn ich erst einmal auf Englisch denke, geht alles von alleine.", erklärte sie mir grinsend. „Ich merke es. Du hörst dich an wie ein Engländer, jetzt hast du fast keinen Akzent mehr.", lobte ich. Sie strahlte mich an. „Sagten meine Lehrer auch immer. Wir hatten einen sehr strengen Lehrer der uns penibel genau beibrachte wie man vom Deutschen ins Englische übersetzt. Es hat was gebracht, würd ich sagen. Ich bin stolz das mich schon viele für eine echte Engländerin gehalten haben wegen meines akzentfreien Sprechens." „Ja, das merkt man." Maude unter meinem Stuhl quietschte auf einmal, sprang auf und jammerte herzerweichend. „Oh nein!", seufzte ich. „Es sieht so aus als ob sie raus muss, eh?", fragte Ronnie. „Ich hab auch einen Hund, ich kenn mich da aus.", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Genau, er heißt Max und du weißt nicht welche Rasse er ist. Du musst diesen Hund heiß und innig lieben, du hast mir halbe Romane über ihn erzählt." „Oh entschuldige Orli. Ich bin eine schreckliche Langweilerin.", entschuldigte sie sich knapp und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten nach Verzeihung heischend auf. „Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Ich lebe noch. Tja, dann muss ich mit Maude rausgehen. Wo ist dein Motel? Das wäre doch der passende Weg für einen Hund um sich zu erleichtern, oder?" „Man kommt unterwegs an einen kleinen Park, ja. Es sind nur zehn Minuten bis zum Starshine.", erklärte sie lachend. „Oh du mein lieber Gott, Tanya wird mich umbringen weil ich sie wegen ihres Geldbeutels nicht angerufen habe. Egal. Hast du eine Leine da oder hört Maude aufs Wort?" Mit einem schiefen Lächeln zauberte ich die Leine meiner Hündin aus der (nein!) Armanijackentasche und Veronica nahm sie ohne zu fragen und leinte das Tier an. „Du solltest – nur nebenbei gesagt – eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzten oder dir eine Orkmaske vorschnallen oder etwas ähnliches.", bemerkte sie dann beiläufig und schlüpfte in ihre Jacke. „Ich meine, dein Gesicht ist ziemlich bekannt." „Rührend wie du dich um mich sorgst.", erwiderte ich mit einem gefälligen Grinsen. „Haha. Nun komm schon, du elbischer Langweiler. Komm schon! Move your ass!" Sie war wirklich lustig. Ich vertraute dem Portier meinen Hotelschlüssel an und erklärte ihm freundlich das ich mit meinem Hund spazieren gehen würde. Der Portier ließ mich gewähren und fragte auch nicht übermäßig höflich wer meine Begleiterin sei. Draußen vor dem Hotel schlug mich die kalte Brise erst einmal um. Eigentlich hätte ich das raue Klima von Seeland noch gewöhnt sein müssen – ich erinnere mich an einen sehr verschneiten und eisigen Geburtstag von Viggo, der in Neuseeland im Frühjahr Geburtstag hat während es im Januar immer sehr schön warm war – doch nach einigen Wochen Dreh in der Karibik mit ausgedehnten Surfstunden war man die Kälte natürlich nicht mehr gewöhnt. Ich elendiges Weichei. Unterwegs zu Ronnies Hotel Starshine übten wir die Aussprache Deutscher Wörter und im Spaß rang sie mir das Versprechen ab, das ich für sie einige Worte Deutsch lernen würde. Als wir am Motel angekommen waren, verhielten wir uns leise und unauffällig – mach das bitte mal mit einer Sonnenbrille wen draußen zwei cm Schnee liegen! – und Ronnie führte mich in das Foyer des Motels, das lange nicht so gemütlich, groß und luxuriös war das man es mit meinem schönen Hotel vergleichen konnte. Maude schien es zu gefallen. Allerdings durfte sie nur ins Foyer, sonst hätte ich Ronnie vor die Türe gebracht. „It was really nice to meet you.", erklärte ich ihr zum Schluss. „Ja, ich werde mich wohl immer daran erinnern, mit Orlando Bloom Coke getrunken zu haben."Sie lächelte und wollte mir fast um den Hals fallen. „By the way Ronnie, wir feiern heut Abend im Hotel eine kleine Fete – unter Ringkollegen, wenn du verstehst. Lust auf einen kleinen Abstecher?" Ich konnte dieses Wesen nicht gehen lassen ohne ihre Legolasverrückte Freundin Tanya kennen gelernt zu haben und Ronnie Lij vorgestellt zu haben. Er würde sich wieder furchtbar gut amüsieren. Das tat er immer bei meinen Bekanntschaften – die ich berufsbedingt leider schon zwanghaft hatte. „Wie... du meinst ich soll eure kleine Party etwas aufmischen?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nicht mehr so wach wie vor einigen Stunden und sie schien wirklich geglaubt zu haben ich hätte ihr einen besonderen Fan-Nachmittag gespendet. Nein. Ich mochte sie wirklich. „Jo, das soll es heißen. Wenn du magst, meine ich. Es wäre aber nicht so konstruktiv wenn du die halbe Legolasliebende Nachbarschaft mitbringst." „Nein, werde ich nicht.", bemerkte sie verwirrt. „Gut. Um sieben im Foyer? Ich hohl dich lieber ab, sonst lassen dich die Portiere vielleicht gar nicht rein. Aber ich sag ihnen bescheid, ja? Und... kleiner Tipp... es werden nur so Chris Lee und so kommen, also zieh dich bloß nicht zu hochgeschniegelt an. Und wage es nicht, Leggins zu tragen. Ich glaube sonst bekommt Elijah einen Schreikrampf. Also. See us!" „Yeah! Bye Orli!" „Bye Ronnie!", winkte ich ihr zu, während ich mit Maude an der Leine die Treppe zur Türe hinunter hopste und darüber nachgrübelte zurück zum Hotel zu kommen ohne das jemand: „OH! ORLI BLOOM!", hinter mir brüllte. 


	2. Armanielf 02

Böses Blut  
  
Prologue:  
  
Alles... Alles... Faiding into darkness... Trembling... Fearing... Screaming... Alles versinkt in Dunkelheit. Oh, woher habe ich nur diese grauenvollen Träume? Diese Schreie? Diese Angst? Was habe ich getan? Was nur? Der Schmerz, erst rasend heiß in meinen Adern als ob er sie verbrennen möchte flaut ab, wird zu einem Teil meiner selbst, und das Atmen wird wieder leichter, obwohl meine Lungen bei jedem lebensnotwendigem Luftzug, den ich in mich sauge, protestieren und am liebsten platzen möchten. Der Druck auf meiner Stirne, gegen meine Lunge und gegen meinen gesamten Brustkorb ist unerträglich, aber nicht schmerzhaft, und der kalte Schweiß zieht schimmernde Muster über mein Gesicht und klebt das Haar fest. Es ist wie nach einem jeden Alptraum und doch so anders. Vertraut und nicht vertraut. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf, der Atem immer noch rasend. Als ob ich gerannt wäre. Doch wohin, von wem davon? Immer mehr Fragen, keine Antworten. Die Gefahr musste nah gewesen sein, denn als ich es geschafft habe, mich schnaufend auf meine zitternden Beine zu stellen, bemerke ich es: Meine Flügel spreizen sich weit ab, ein Zeichen von drohender Gefahr. Etwas muss vorbeigekommen sein. Ich bin ihr näher, als gedacht... Plötzlich übermannt mich der Schmerz wieder, kaum werde ich mir den immer noch singenden Sternen am Himmel bewusst. Ich sinke zurück ins Moos, überwältigt von den heftigen Qualen. Wie zwei glühend heiße Eisen war der Schmerz des Bisses wieder da, tiefe, weiße Glut in meinen Hals gegraben... Die Nacht umschloss mich mit ihren schwarzen Schwingen.  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Hihi, tut mir leid, dass ich das anfänglich mit den Kapitel durcheinander gebracht hab. Bin halt zu dumm zum Zählen. ^-^ Ein liebes Dankeknuffel an Idril, fürs Betareaden und die lustigen Kommentare, die mir vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen getrieben haben. *knuddelz*) 


	3. Armanielf 03

Let´s have a ride!  
  
„I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor Forgot all about Yesterday Remembering I´m pretending to be where I´m not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I´m left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react Even tough you're so close to me You're still so distant and I can´t bring you back It´s true the way I feel..." [Linkin Park – With you]  
  
Der nächste Morgen – oder Mittag wenn wir es genau nehmen – war ein ziemliches Desaster. Irgend jemand musste mein Bett mit Popcorn beworfen haben. Welcher Idiot kam auf solche Ideen? Lij, du Zigarettenrauchendes Monster von einem untersetzten und schmalverständigen Hobbit! Wenn ich dich erwische!, waren meine ersten Gedanken die den Tag begrüßten. Nicht gerade sehr Rauschgoldelbenlike und auch nicht Orlilike. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich zu meinem Erstaunen das ich in meinem Bett – und in einer Flut von Popcorn- gepennt hatte. Das weiße Maisprodukt pappte in wahrhaft erstaunlichen Mengen an mir, ich musste mich ziemlich gewälzt haben. Ich sprang auf und sah mich im Schlafzimmer um. Niemand außer mir war hier. Gut. Das hieß ich hatte die Sauferei nicht maßlos übertrieben. Zum Glück. Ich hatte auch nur ein kleines bisschen Kopfweh – für meine Verhältnisse, Lij wäre mit diesen Kopfschmerzen gestorben, er hielt nichts aus. Mein Blick wanderte über die helle, freundlich-orange Tapete in meinem Schlafzimmer und über die schönen Birkenmöbel und die grünen Vorhänge die mit goldenen Borten gehalten wurden. Also vom Geschmack was Einrichtungen betraf hatten Deutsche schon Ahnung! Während ich das Fenster aufmachte klaubte ich das Popcorn von mir herunter und beschloss ein Zimmermädchen zu rufen, sobald ich alle anderen in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand gebracht hatte, was eine ziemliche Herausforderung sein dürfte. Mensch, war das immer peinlich wenn man als Star ein Aufräumkomitee brauchte. Ich seufzte. C´mon, du langweiliger Elb! Move your ass!, blitzte durch mein Gehirn und ich streckte mich noch kurz bevor ich es mit Anlauf wagte ins Wohnzimmer zu sprinten. Der Anblick war nicht so schlimm wie ich erwartet hatte und die Zerstörung hielt sich in Grenzen. Miranda saß immer noch dort auf dem Sofa wo sie eingeschlafen war genauso wie Ian, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich das Ende des Kochlöffels in sein rechtes Nasenloch zu stecken. Naja, wer suchet der findet und wer richtig zielt der trifft auch... oh. Von John hörte ich lautes Schnarchen aus Lijas Zimmer. Dieser war nirgends zu sehen. Ronnie war vom Sofa geplumpst und anscheinend dem verdutzten Craig in die Arme. Beide hielten sich so umklammert wie ein langjähriges Liebespaar. Mein Foto stand noch auf dem Tisch – und oh Wunder, niemand hatte das Maschinchen oder die vielen Bilder von gestern mit Bier übergossen – und knipste hier und da. Miranda atmete mit offenem Mund und ich war mir sicher, sie hätte eine Fliege verschluckt wenn eine gekommen wäre. Ich machte mich als erstes auf die Suche nach Lij. Ich wurde erst in seinem Zimmer fündig – er lag unter dem Bett. Wie er dahin gekommen war, würde wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Als erstes wurde er von mir geschüttelt. „Mum, lass mich schlafen.", murrte er als ich ihn heftig schüttelte. Ich ging zum kitzeln über, und diese Taktik war von Erfolg gekrönt. Lij sprang auf und knallte sich den Kopf am Lattenrost an. Das musste ihn wirklich wach gemacht haben. „Orli du Ungetüm! Du bist nicht meine Mum!", maulte er dann. „Wieso? Wär es dir lieber ich wär deine Mum? Ich meine, biologisch gesehen?" „Vollidiot!" „Selber." „Wieso hast du mich geweckt. Ich hab so schön geträumt!" Ich seufzte und blinzelte wegen meines nun stärker schmerzenden Kopfes. „Weil, Lij, das unsere Suite ist und wir somit die Gastgeber sind und wir somit auch für Ordnung sorgen müssen. Wir können nur froh sein, das uns niemand die Bude vollgekotzt hat." „Langweiler.", knurrte Lij, schlüpfte in seine Sneakers die vor dem Bett lagen, grinste den schnarchenden John an – der immer noch die Kissen über den Ohren hatte – und trat auf den Balkon. Ich wusste das er nur schnell eine Zigarette rauchen wollte und verkrümelte mich schnell. Ich war froh das ich clean war und Lijas ewiges Gerauche war dummerweise jedes mal eine Verführung dem Glimmstängel wieder nachzugeben. Aber nicht mit mir, Legolas Orlando Bloom Grünblatt! Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam, rieb Mira sich frisch erwacht ihren steifen Nacken und jammerte. „Morgen Miranda.", grüßte ich sie. „Hi Orli. Mir tut alles weh. Wieso hat mich niemand ins Bett getragen, verdammt?" „Erstens weil du dann sicherlich gemeckert hättest wenn du neben mir oder John aufgewacht wärst und zweitens hast du die ganze Zeit im Schlaf nach deinem Cousin Thèodret gewimmert, also haben wir alle erwartet er kommt und holt dich ab." „Sehr witzig Orli." „Entschuldige. Ich wollte nur die Stimmung lockern.", entschuldigte ich mich mit einem galanten Lächeln – ha, ich kann sehr wohl ein elbischer Gentleman sein – und half ihr vom Sofa. Als sie Craig und Ronnie sah und dann auf die Fotos die ich von ihr gemacht hatte, lachte sie leise. „Du hast sie gelockert – naja, eigentlich ist es Craigs Verdienst. Du entschuldigst mich?" Sie verschwand in der Küche, während der verstrubbelte Craig - der meine Legolasperücke trug die ich für einige Auftritte dabei hatte - mit verwuschelten Haaren endlich Lebenszeichen von sich gab. „Verdammter Mist!", war das erste was ich von ihm hörte, und es war nicht leise. Neben ihm nieste Veronica und beide, Craig und sie sahen sich erstaunt an. Sie waren schneller aufgesprungen als ich bis drei zählen konnte. Lij, der hinter mir herein gekommen war und die Szenerie beobachtet hatte, fragte grinsend: „Hattet ihr zwei wenigstens Spaß miteinander?" „Lij!", quietschte Ronnie entsetzt. „Das ist nicht komisch. Haldir hat mich in den Schlaf gesungen, und neben Craig wache ich auf. Craig, was haben wir gemacht?" „Nichts, hoffe ich.", nuschelte dieser in die blonden Haare. „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." „Gut.", murmelte Ronnie. „Das war echt mein erster Filmriss. Das letzte das ich weiß war das ich neben Lij aufm Sofa gesessen bin. Tut mir leid. Normalerweise kann ich mich echt benehmen und nun benehme ich mich das erste Mal daneben – und dann noch vor den Gefährten. Wie lustig. Oh! Hat jemand Aspirin für mich?" „Aspirin! Das ist wahrlich eine gute Idee!", kam es von dem Zauberer auf dem Sofa, der dank des Küchengerätes in seiner Nase anscheinend Atemprobleme hatte. „Morgen Ian!", kam es einstimmig und ich nahm die zitternde Ronnie in die Arme. „Mein Magen dreht sich in alle Richtungen, Orli. Wo ist das Klo?" Ich beschrieb ihr den Weg, aber sie brauchte es doch nicht. Stattdessen jammerte sie herum das sie sich wirklich nicht benommen hatte. „Wir haben uns alle nicht benommen. Oh, übrigens, wo stecken Dom und Billy?"Dieses Statement von Craig brachte uns dazu die zwei Hobbits zu suchen. Sie saßen schon wach und immer noch beschwipst in meinem Whirlpool und schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren – denn der Pool war an und sie waren klitschnass. Wir ließen die beiden Wasserratten dort sitzen und begaben uns in die Küche – jedenfalls Ronnie, Craig und ich. Dort stand Miranda und rührte ein paar Tassen Cappuccino für uns und hielt mir und Ronnie gleich eine hin. „Nein, bitte kein Kaffee mit Aspirin.", jammerte sie und schob die Tasse von sich. „Ach quatsch nicht. Das ist Cappuccino. Das ist ungefährlich.", beruhigte ich sie, doch Ronnie schüttelte ziemlich starr den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Irgend ein Arschloch hat meiner Freundin drei Aspirin und fünf Schlaftabletten in den Kaffee – und sie hat es nicht gemerkt. Darum liegt sie auch im Starshine im Bett und pennt immer noch.", erklärte sie dann und suchte ihre Hose nach einem Taschentuch ab. „Kaffee und Aspirin und Schlaftabletten?", fragte Craig irritiert. „Und hast du einen Arzt gerufen?" „Natürlich hab ich einen Arzt gerufen nachdem sie umgekippt ist. Arme Anja. Nachdem das passiert ist rannte meine andere Freundin Tanya dem Übeltäter hinterher und fiel die Treppe hinunter. Der Sanitäter der sie mit ihrem gebrochenen Bein in die Klinik fuhr untersuchte Anja auch gleich. Sie sollte gegen heute Abend wieder aufwachen wenn alles gut geht." „Lustiger Ausflug nach Bonn.", bemerkte Miranda. Ronnie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Passiert ist passiert. Ich lass mir dadurch nicht die Laune verderben." Maude kam unter dem Küchentisch hervor und begrüßte uns alle winselnd, dann gab ich ihr schnell zu fressen während Mira Ronnie eine Aspirin einflößte und mit Craig zurück ins Wohnzimmer schubste. Als ich mit der nun gefütterten Maude – die übers ganze Hundegesicht strahlte – zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam war auch John wieder wach und lachte sich gerade über die im Whirlpool planschenden Hobbits kaputt, die das Wasser weiter laufen ließen um eine Überschwemmung anzurichten. Craig fuhr mit den Worten: „Wir sind hier doch nicht in Isengard!", auf und hinderte die beiden daran wirklich noch mal Isengard zu spielen. „Sie sind erwachsen und benehmen sich wie fünf.", erklärte er dann, als er das Wasser abgelassen hatte und Billy und Dom nebeneinander auf einem Handtuch standen, tropften und sich furchtbar schämten. Lij lachte sich wie üblich darüber tot und hatte natürlich schon wieder eine Zigarette in der Hand. Zehn Minuten später saßen wir alle zusammen um die Tafel herum, jetzt mit Hörnchen, Brötchen und einem richtig englischen Frühstück mit ham and egg and bacon und so weiter. Ronnie war auch von dem englischen Frühstück angetan und futterte begeistert ham in sich hinein. „Hör auf oder du musst wirklich kotzen!", hielt Craig sie an und ich unterstützte ihn lauthals bei seinem Vorhaben sie davon abzuhalten uns das gesamte Frühstück wegzumampfen. Erst jetzt kamen wir auf die wirklich brillante Idee nachzusehen wie spät es war. „Uh! Schon fast eins!", jammerte Ian. „WAS?", kreischte Ronnie und sprang auf. „Eins? Oh mein Gott Anja!" Dann stöhnte sie. „Kater?", fragte ich als sie ihr Gesicht verzog. „Nein, Katze weißt du." Es dröhnte Gelächter über den Tisch, und auch Dom und Billy lachten, die einigermaßen trocken und in ein paar Klamotten von Lij aus dem Bad kamen und unschuldig grinsten. Miranda stellte ihnen trocken einen Kaffee vor die Nase, danach waren sie etwas in sich gekehrt und still. Ich wusste sehr gut, das dieser Zustand bei diesen zwei nicht lange anhalten würde. Seit ich sie kannte und sie ihre Rollen wussten benahmen sie sich wirklich wie Meriadoc und Peregrin und wir alle wussten, das sie bald wieder Streiche im Kopf haben würden. „Du musst dann also zurück ins Starshine, hab ich recht?", hakte ich nach. Eigentlich fand ich es schade Ronnie schon gehen zu sehen, zwar hatten wir gestern keinen so tollen Abend gehabt aber lustig war es doch gewesen. Wir mussten jetzt aber erst einmal unsere Wunden lecken, unseren Kater ausnüchtern und den Rest des Rausches ausschlafen. „Naja, ich sollte wenigstens mal nachsehen ob Anja schon aufgewacht ist.", erwiderte sie und rieb sich die Augen nachdem sie die Brille hochgeschoben hatte. „Ich meine fünf Schlaftabletten und drei Aspirin... das haut rein. Außerdem muss ich Tanya heute Nachmittag im Krankenhaus besuchen. Ich darf ihr nur nicht sagen wo und bei wem ich heute geschlafen habe." „Wieso?", fragte Craig neugierig und alle sahen zu ihr hinüber. „Weil Tanya wegen ihm"– sie deutete grinsend auf mich – „schon im ersten Film zweimal in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Nun, sie hat einen schwachen Kreislauf, lasst mich das dazu sagen, aber eine Leistung ist es schon..." „In Ohnmacht? So richtig?", fragte Ian mit kullerrunden Augen. „He, so darf nur ich gucken!", maulte Lij dazwischen, dann wandte sich der Hobbit an Veronica. „Und du bist dir sicher das sie wegen Orli umgekippt ist? Nicht wegen mir?" Ronnie blinzelte kurz abwesend. „Wieso sollte sie wegen jemanden in Ohnmacht fallen der einen Meter zwanzig groß ist?" Erneutes Gelächter dröhnte über unser Frühstück hinüber, alle lachten bis auf die errötende Ronnie und Lij, der auf entsetz- beleidigten Hobbit machte. Als durch und durch Elbengentleman beschloss ich Ronnie auch diesmal zu begleiten – aber ohne Maude, die Mira und Lij ausführen wollten. Gut, wenn sie wollten. Ich hatte keine Lust mich von Fotographen jagen zu lassen. Darum hatte ich mir auch eine sehr große, hübsche Sonnenbrille besorgt, einen dicken Schal um meinen Hals gewickelt und eine französische Baskenmütze tief in mein Gesicht gezogen. Ronnie lief in ihren langen Handschuhen und ihrem dicken Schal neben mir her – und das noch reichlich schief. Ich seufzte und hakte sie bei mir ein. Schon einmal war sie nur knapp einer Konfrontation mit einem Laternenpfahl entkommen und ich wollte das nicht noch einmal zulassen. Im Starshine war nichts los, als wir ankamen, und Veronica schien nun endlich wieder aufzuwachen. Sie holte sich einen Zimmerschlüssel und ich folgte ihr hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Es war wirklich – im Gegensatz zu unserem Hotel, wo man sich den Champagner vor die Türe liefern lassen konnte – eine einfache und sehr billige Bleibe, aber nicht zu verkommen. Mit etwas hochrotem Kopf und einigen gemurmelten Entschuldigungen führte sie mich in das Zimmer herein. Schon an der Türe hing ein großes Poster von meiner Wenigkeit – als Legolas, versteht sich – mit Pfeil und Bogen. Ich erschrak fast von mir selbst, als mein elbisches Ich auf mich zielte und ich runzelte die Stirne. „Wunder dich nicht. Das sind Tanyas Poster. Sie hat sämtliche mitgeschleppt. Wir haben sie nicht hindern können, sie hätte einen Massenaufstand gebaut.", erklärte mir Ronnie als sie die Türe hinter mir schloss. Alleine der Gang war mit Ringpostern von vorn bis hinten beklebt. „Außerdem gefällt es uns ja auch." „Ist das denn erlaubt?", fragte ich während Lij mit Ring und Hobbitgrinsen auf mich runter starrte. Verdammt, nirgends hat man Frieden von diesem Kerl! „Eigentlich nicht. Aber wir haben der Besitzerin versprochen wir tapeziert neu, wenn wir etwas kaputt machen." Es waren drei Zimmer und ein Bad. Eine Wohnküche und zwei Schlafzimmer. In einem pennte Ronnie mit Anja, das andere gehörte Tanya und dort waren die meisten Poster anzufinden. An Ronnies Türe pappte nur ein Poster von Viggo unter dem etwas auf Deutsch stand. Ich fragte nach. „Es steht: Zur Abschreckung drunter.", sagte sie grinsend. „Anja und ich sind der Meinung das Aragorn nicht der Schönste ist. Naja, ist ja egal."Sie machte vorsichtig die Türe auf. „Es wär besser du wartest einen Moment.", bemerkte sie und schlüpfte ins Zimmer hinein. Ich wartete. Wahrscheinlich gab es irgendwelche BHs die sie entfernen musste oder anderes Unterwäschenähnliches Zeugs. Doch sie war schnell wieder da. „Sie schläft immer noch wie ein Baby.", berichtete sie klagend und ließ mich einen Blick in ihr Zimmer werfen. Es war ebenfalls recht nett eingerichtet und auch mit Buchenmöbeln, aber ich war mir sicher das meine Möbel im Hotel aus echtem Holz bestanden – Ronnies aus Sperrholz. Trotzdem war es sauber und nett. Ein dunkelblondes Mädchen lag im Bett, so weit zugedeckt das ich nur bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze sehen konnte. „Ich kann nur hoffen sie wacht bis heute Abend auf, oder ich muss den Arzt noch mal anrufen.", erklärte Ronnie dann seufzend. „Langsam denke ich doch, dieser Trip nach Bonn war absolute Scheiße." Sie sank auf ein Sofa hinunter das im Wohnzimmer stand und ich setzte mich mitfühlend einen Arm um ihre Schulter legend neben sie. „Ach quatsch nicht.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, das meine ich ernst. Es war ja ganz lustig gestern – vielen Dank Orli übrigens – aber Tanya liegt im Krankenhaus und Anja fast im Koma und ich mache es mir lustig... sehr kameradschaftlich." Ich spielte guten Samariter, soviel Verdrießlichkeit hielt nicht mal ich aus. „Ach, nun mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Du bist kein Kameradenschwein." „Aber ich komm mir wie eins vor.", seufzte Ronnie und legte ihre Hände aufs Gesicht. In der Sorge sie würde gleich weinen drückte ich sie etwas fester und rieb gefühlvoll ihre Schulter. „Du bist wirklich ein elbischer Gentleman.", bemerkte sie dann lächelnd. Sie hatte nicht geweint. Sie war nur etwas mit den Nerven runter. Armes Mädchen! „Danke schön. Höre ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so oft.", gestand ich ihr und gab ihr noch einen aufmunternden Klaps. „So, jetzt aber genügend Trübsal geblasen. Was machst du jetzt?" „Hierbleiben und auf Anja aufpassen bis ich ins Krankenhaus gehe.", erwiderte Ronnie leise und schritt zu dem Küchenfenster wo sie auf Bonns Straßen hinunter blickte. Wenn jemand wie ich die wilden Straßen von L.A. gewöhnt war kam man sich in Bonn vor wie in einem Dorf. Natürlich rauschten Straßenbahnen durch die Häuserschluchten und Unmengen von Autos, Fußgängern und Radfahrern wälzten sich durch die Straßen. Ronnie schien dieses Verkehrschaos wild genug zu sein. Sie seufzte mitleidserregend und ich sah mit ihr zum Fenster hinaus. Ich konnte zwei berittene Polizisten sehen, die sich einen Weg durch eine belebte Straße bahnten. „Ich wünschte das könnte ich jetzt auch. Das wäre entspannend." Ronnie zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge zu und prallte gegen mich. Sie musste es nicht gemerkt haben das ich an sie heran getreten war. Sie riss nur die Augen auf und murmelte etwas von: „Schleichwütiger Elb." „Was wünscht du dir könntest du machen?", fragte ich. Kam es nur Ronnie so vor oder wieso starrte sie mich so entsetzt an als ob ich ihr ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht hätte? He, war ich so ein Ferkel? „Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt reiten."Sie dehnte das letzte Wort lange. „Auf einem Pferd, versteht sich.", fügte sie dann eilig hinzu. Um die Situation noch zu retten fragte ich: „Du kannst reiten? So richtig?" „Ja, ich kann sogar mit Pfeil und Bogen auf einem Pferd schießen – ohne das ich mir was breche." Ich kicherte. „Das ist wirklich keine Kunst, Ronnieliebes. Jeder kann das – außer ich. Aber das mit dem reiten könnten wir hinbiegen." „Wie?", fragte Ronnie. „Das siehst du schon. Ich denke ich muss jetzt los."Ich kramte in meinem Gedächtnis nach einer Straße, schrieb den Namen auf einen Zettel und hielt ihn Ronnie hin. „ Komm bitte mit einem Taxi dorthin, ja? Du kannst Anja doch alleine lassen oder? Komm in zwei Stunden!", beschwor ich sie. Die Idee die ich nun gehabt hatte war nicht gerade brillant aber ich fand sie irgendwie ziemlich gut. Veronica sah mich verdutzt an. „Mit einem Taxi? Orli, das liegt am anderen Ende der Stadt wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich habe keinen Geldscheißer, ich kann das nicht bezahlen." „Ach ja!", erinnerte ich mich. „Ihr seid ja auf einem Kurztrip." Knisternde Geldscheine fanden ihren Weg aus meiner Hosentasche in Ronnies Hand. „Bitte, das muss reichen. Und komm bitte." Ich verabschiedete mich bei der verblüfften Ronnie mit zwei Küsschen auf die Wangen und stürmte die Treppe hinunter, hinaus aus dem Hotel, die Baskenmütze wieder tief im Gesicht. Ich war genial! Nun, ich musste sagen ich hatte Ronnie wirklich gerne. Ich mochte sie. Wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war meinte ich bei meiner Schwester Samantha zu sein, zu der ich einen sehr guten Draht hatte. Ronnie war genauso wie Sam. Sie war verrückt und doch irgendwie traurig und sehr, sehr liebenswürdig – und liebesbedürftig. Ich war wirklich nicht von ihr angezogen – jedenfalls nicht in erotischer Art und Weise, den irgendwie brachte sie mich zum Aufblühen – sondern es schien eine Art freundschaftlicher Gedanke für sie in mir zu sein. Ronnie war Deutsche. Die erste die ich in mein Herz geschlossen hatte. Und sie würde nicht die Einzige bleiben. *** Ich hörte wie eine Autotüre klappernd ins Schloss fiel und drehte mich um, rutschte dabei fast in einer Pfütze Matsch aus und sah sicherlich nicht so elegant aus wie eine Ballerina bei einer Pirouette. „Orlimäuschen!", hörte ich ein begeistertes Quietschen und Ronnie stand vor mir wie aus dem Boden gewachsen. „Bist du eine Elbe geworden oder wieso kannst du so gut schleichen?", begrüßte ich sie fröhlich. Sie war pünktlich wie ein Maurer und trug Leggins – sie schien begriffen zu haben was ich machen wollte. „Nicht wirklich.", war ihre knappe Antwort. Sie stellte sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen und sah sich neugierig um. „Wo sind wir hier?" „Auf einem Reiterhof." „Das weiß ich Orli, ich kann lesen. Aber wozu?" „Zum Reiten, du Dummerchen, wozu sonst?" Für das „Dummerchen"erntete ich einen etwas genervten Blick von ihr, doch dann seufzte sie. „Aha." „Wie geht es Anja?", fragte ich zurück. „Sie war einmal kurz wach. Ich konnte mich mit ihr unterhalten, ihr geht es besser, danke. Ich habe ihr gesagt das ich ein bisschen unpässlich bin, sie kann ja das Zimmermädchen rufen wenn etwas sein sollte." „Schön.", erwiderte ich, dann hielt ich ihr den Arm hin. „Kommst du bitte, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Mit großer Neugierde auf dem Gesicht hakte sie sich bei mir ein als ob wir schon seid Jahren Freunde waren und kuschelte sich fast schon an mich, als ich sie über den sauberen Kopfsteinpflasterhof zu den Stallungen brachte. Es war ein hübscher Reitstall – klein für amerikanische, groß für deutsche Verhältnisse – und ich hatte die letzten zwei Tage immer wieder kurz hier verbracht genauso wie John, Craig, Ian und Miranda, nämlich um ein paar spezielle Pferde zu sehen und auch zu reiten. Wir hatten einige Pferde aus dem Film dabei und genau diese wollte ich Veronica nun zeigen. Anhänglich folgte sie mir in den Stall hinein und schien erst jetzt zu sehen das ich Reitstiefel trug und die passenden Hosen dazu. Sie begann zu kichern. „Es zwickt.", protestierte ich nur. „Nicht mal meine Legolasleggins haben so gezwickt!" „Was meinst du wieso ich lache?" „He!", protestierte ich. „Du lachst mich aus!" „Auch schon gemerkt?" Ich mimte den Beleidigten während wir in den großen, aus Kalkstein gemauerten Stall traten. Auf der linken Seite befanden sich die Boxen, auf der rechten Seite waren Sättel und Zaumzeug untergebracht und zwei Haufen aus Heu und Stroh zogen sich die Wand entlang. Der Geruch von Stroh und Pferd schlug uns entgegen, und die Tiere streckten neugierig ihre schönen Köpfe aus den Boxen um zu sehen wer sie denn besuchen kam. Ronnie an der Hand zerrend rannte ich los, sie protestierte halb auf Deutsch, halb auf Englisch hinter mir bis ich abrupt anhielt – da ich Ronnie mit meiner Aktion nicht erschrecken wollte. Dummerweise hatte ich so plötzlich gehalten, das sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte und quietschend gegen meine Wenigkeit knallte. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, purzelte rückwärts in den Heuhaufen und Ronnie landete unsanft auf meiner Brust und stieß mir die Luft aus den Lungen. Ich stöhnte vor Überraschung auf und Ronnie keuchte in mein Ohr, bevor sie sich versuchte von mir herunter zu arbeiten. „Oh... sorry Orli! Sorry!", schnaufte sie. Doch ich hatte schützend die Arme um sie gelegt, realisierte das nicht ganz und hielt sie so auf mir fest. Ronnie hob den Kopf und starrte mir verblüfft in die Augen, ich starrte einen Moment begriffsstutzig zurück. Sie war nicht so schwer wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Brille verloren und erst jetzt konnte ich die Tiefe ihrer stahlblauen Augen ausmachen und sie keuchte immer noch. Eigentlich war sie mir noch nie so nahe gewesen, unsere Nasenspitzen berührten uns fast. Ich kam fast in die Versuchung sie zu küssen. Ronnie wehrte sich nicht. Sollte ich wirklich? Ihre Lippen waren den meinen so nah. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", tauchte plötzlich eine Stimme über Ronnie auf und wir fuhren beide auf um in Craigs Gesicht zu sehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das man die Szene auch für etwas anderes hätte halten können – wenn man genug Phantasie hatte und ich errötete unelbenhaft. „Was denkst du denn? Meinst du es ist ein deutscher Volkssport mit Elben durchs Heu zu rollern?", gab Ronnie ärgerlich zurück und bat mich dann, das ich sie losließ, während Craig mit großen Augen auf uns hinunter starrte. „Was? Oh, entschuldige."Ich entließ Veronica aus meiner unfreiwilligen Umklammerung und sie krabbelte aus dem Stroh heraus. „Hat jemand meine Brille gesehen?", jammerte sie dann und blinzelte, ohne ihr Klappergestell blind wie ein Maulwurf, herum. Craig reichte sie ihr ohne aufsehen zu machen und half ihr entgültig aus dem Stroh – ganz elbischer Kavalier – während ich mich alleine aus dem Heu kämpfen durfte. Ich verlor kläglich den Zweikampf gegen einige der Halme und sah nun, da ich wieder stand, aus wie eine wandelnde Heuvogelscheuche. „Ihr Elben. Geborene Gentlemans, was?" Craig lächelte anzüglich. „Ja, besonders was das Sich-im-Heu-wälzen anbelangt, nicht wahr Orli?" „Schnauze Craig.", knurrte ich durch die Zähne. „Ich bitte dich." „Craig.", stöhnte auch Ronnie und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirne. „Was denkst du? Ich habe ihn umgerissen weil wir gerannt sind und Orli musste ja unbedingt so plötzlich anhalten... oh Sorry Orli..." „Macht nichts.", entgegnete ich und versuchte dieses hämische Grinsen alleine durch meinen säuerlichen Blick von Craigs Miene zu tilgen, doch es funktionierte nicht ganz. Ronnie zupfte mir die Halme von der Kleidung und beide ließen wir den grinsenden Craig stehen wo er stand. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Orlando.", entschuldigte sich Ronnie noch einmal. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, ICH habe angehalten, nicht du." „Trotzdem.", widersprach sie. „Ruhe jetzt. Komm mit, ich wollte dir doch etwas zeigen."Ich zog sie zu der Doppelbox zweier schöner Pferde – ein herrlicher Fuchs und ein hübscher Schimmel mit grauer Mähne. Ronnies Mund klaffte auf und sie vergaß die Landung im Heu. „Die sind ja megahübsch!", freute sie sich und klatschte fast vor Begeisterung in die Hände. „Rate mal, welche Pferde das sind.", erwiderte ich grinsend und öffnete die Box des Schimmels, der mich fröhlich begrüßte. Ich zog ihn am Halfter hinaus auf die Boxengasse. Ronnies Mund ging noch weiter auf. „Hasufel und Arod?", fragte sie ehrfürchtig und schien fast zu schrumpfen. „Jep.", nickte ich und deutete auf den Braunen rechts von der Box Arods. „Das hier ist Brego. Eigentlich heißen all diese Pferde anders, aber wir haben sie so sehr an diese Namen gewöhnt, das sie auf nichts mehr anderes hören. Wir gehen oft mit ihnen reiten. Viggo hat mich auf diese Leidenschaft gebracht – der blöde Kerl – genauso wie das Fotografieren." „Ach, das sagst du nur weil ein Pferd nicht so genügsam wie ein Bungeeseil ist.", winkte sie ab und ich konnte nicht anders, ich brach in Gelächter aus. Arod blinzelte mich nervös an, als ich ihn vor der Box festband. „Pferde sind eigenwillig, aber verdammt cool.", erwiderte ich und deutete auf die zweite Box. „Willst du Hasufel nicht rauslassen?" „Bitte was? Was soll ich?", fragte sie und tippte sich auf die Brust. „Ich?" „Ich sehe hier niemanden sonst. Oder brauchst du Craigs Hilfe?", erwiderte ich und sah ein, das es ein wenig zu stichelig gewesen war. Ronnie war erst rot geworden und dann blass. „Meinst du das ernst?", kam es dann von ihr. „Was? Das mit Craig oder das mit Hasufel?", entgegnete ich grinsend als ich loslief um den Sattel zu holen. Als Arod alleine sah was ich tat, tänzelte er unruhig hin und her und wäre der verblüfften Veronica fast auf den Fuß gestiegen. Diese brauchte eine Weile bis sie verstand, dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Türe der Box und machte sich mit dem schnaubenden Hasufel bekannt. Ich kenne mich nicht so sonderlich gut mit Pferden aus, aber eines weiß ich sicher – Veronica und Hasufel waren sofort ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie blickten sich beide nur an, und als ob sie sich verliebt hätten schmiegte der Hengst seinen Kopf an sie und schob seine Nase unter ihre Achsel um ihren Geruch aufzunehmen. Ich war so begeistert darüber das ich vor Lachen fast umkippte und bereute das ich meinen Foto nicht dabei hatte. Das musste Lij sehen!!! Hasufel schnaufte begeistert. „Macht er so etwas öfter?", fragte Veronica während ich Arod den Sattel auflegte. „Eigentlich nicht. Er mag dich. Bei Miranda hat er etwas ähnliches gemacht. Aber Liv kann er nicht so sonderlich leiden.", erklärte ich und zog den Sattelriemen fest. „Da ist er nicht der Einzige.", brummelte Ronnie in ihren Schal, den sie – mein Gott, schon wieder! Oder immer noch? – trug. Sie führte ihn aus der Box und zäumte den Hengst auf. Keine zehn Minuten später saßen wir im Sattel und hatten Craig, der uns anfangs begleitet hatte, schon lange hinter uns gelassen. Seine kleine schwarze Stute war ein schnelles, aber schrecklich störrisches Pferd. Hasufel, der sonst auch am laufenden Band Zicken machte, rannte brav voran und er und Ronnie verschmolzen fast. Sie konnte ganz gut Reiten. Eigentlich hatte ich mich auf einen entspannenden Ritt mit einer netten Konversation gefreut, doch Ronnie ließ mir dazu keine Gelegenheit. Sie preschte mit dem schnaufenden Hasufel über die leicht verschneiten Wiesen, das es mir himmelangst wurde. Weit über seinen schlanken Hals gebeugt sauste sie davon und ich hatte Mühe sie mit Arod einzuholen. Bis zur Stalltüre war sie im Galopp geritten und sprang mit einem Satz von dem Rücken des Tieres. Als ich hinter ihr hielt und Arod seiner Wut über das schnelle Laufen durch Wiehern und Bocken Luft machte ging ich zu ihr hinüber. „Was sollte das, Veronica?", fragte ich sie verblüfft. „Tut mir leid, Orli.", sagte sie. Sagte sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts anderes als „Tut mir leid"zu mir? Es sah so aus. „Ich konnte nicht länger reiten. Ich muss zurück zu Anja. Verzeih mir bitte. Du kannst ja gerne mitkommen." Natürlich wollte ich mit. Wir bewegten die Pferde noch ein bisschen im Hof damit sie sich abkühlten. Währenddessen kam Craig auf seiner Stute angehechelt. „Was seid ihr denn für Kranke?", fragte er aber er bekam keine Antwort von uns. Ronnie war während des ganzen Absattelns ernst und bestimmt und wurde auch die ganze Zeit nicht lockerer. 


	4. Armanielf 04

Elben-Maispizza für Tanya  
  
„Trying to remember Why I was afraid To be myself And let the covers fall away Guess I never had Someone like you To help me fit In my skin" [Avril Lavigne – Naked]  
  
Als wir zurück ins Motel kamen, begann es zu Schneien und Ronnie schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz über die horrenden Preise der Taxis. Ich grinste nur und schmiss mit zerknüllten Euroscheinen um mich. „Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich sie sonst aufbewahren soll.", rief ich ihr locker zu und erntete einen grantigen Blick von ihr. „Schön für dich wenn du nicht weißt wohin als erstes mit deinem Geld. Aber mich beeindruckt das wenig, Orli." „Den Taxifahrer freuts aber.", entgegnete ich kleinlaut. Irgendwie brachte mich Veronica immer dazu, mich wie ein kleiner, unbedeutender Junge zu fühlen – was ich irgendwie auch war. „Natürlich freut es dieses raffgierige Arschloch...", tobte sie als wir die Treppe hinauf eilten. Anscheinend war sie sauer auf sich und so auch schlecht auf ihre Umgebung zu sprechen. Kaum standen wir aber vor der Zimmertüre, als es sich legte und sie leise herein huschte. Als wir Anja im Bett fanden, so tief schlafend wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, jammerte sie leise und tätschelte ihre Wangen, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Anja war erst sechzehn (gute Güte, elf Jahre jünger als ICH!) und wirkte seltsam blass um die Nase, ihre Augen waren rot umrändert und ihr Atem unruhig. Doch dann begann sie, sich sanft zu rühren und gähnte. Ronnie hielt den Atem an und angelte in der Luft angespannt nach meiner Hand, die ich ihr ergeben reichte. „Anja?", kam es dann leise und das zierliche Mädchen öffnete die Augen schlagartig. „Ja? Vroni?"Allerdings waren ihre Worte Deutsch. Ronnie legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen. „Schhht. Du musst noch ganz benebelt sein. Und sprich bitte auf Englisch." „Was soll ich machen?", empörte sich Anja, doch sie antwortete sofort in meiner Muttersprache – und das fließender als Ronnie es gestern getan hatte. „Und überhaupt, wieso hast du Legolas mitgebracht?" Sie heftete ihre Blicke auf mich und kullerte – ganz nach Frodo – mit den Augen und ich grinste mein gewinnendstes Elbenlächeln. „Vroni, halluziniere ich oder steht da Orlando Bloom an meinem Bett?", fragte sie dann während ich penetrant weitergrinste und es nicht mehr abstellen konnte. Gott war das peinlich und außerdem tat es nach einer Weile weh. Ich hatte das Gefühl, eine Maulsperre bekommen zu haben. Ronnie rieb sich mit einem Seufzer über die Nase. „Nein, du halluzinierst nicht. Orli, das ist Anja Ludwig. Anja – Orlando Bloom. Bitte fallt nicht gegenseitig in Ohnmacht." Anja reagierte überhaupt nicht Fanlike und ganz anders als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte: Sie sah unter die Bettdecke, und dann zurück auf mich und errötete. „Vroni! Wieso liege ich in Unterwäsche im Bett?" „Weil deine Klamotten voller Kaffee waren und ich keine Zeit hatte mich um dich zu kümmern. Jemand musste mit Tanya ins Krankenhaus. Hast du das mit dem Kaffee und den Tabletten noch mitbekommen?" Sie ging nicht einmal auf Ronnies Worte ein sondern schrie sie an. „Ich trage Unterwäsche! Du lässt Orlando Bloom in unser Zimmer während ich so gut wie nichts trage? Sag mal, bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Ich glaube dir geht's nicht mehr gut, oder? Raus hier! Raus! Sofort!" Ronnie und ich zuckten beide über die Heftigkeit der wieder Erwachten zurück und wir wichen mit erhobenen Händen aus dem Zimmer, während noch einige Flüche folgten, bei denen ich froh war das ich sie nicht verstand – so wie Ronnie errötete. Sie erholte sich schnell und zog mich in die Wohnküche, wo sie mir ein Telefon und ein Telefonbuch in die Hand drückte. „Also, Pizzeria wirst du ja wohl noch lesen können, oder? Bitte ruf irgend eine an – egal welche – und bestell eine Familienpizza mit viel Käse, Schinken und Mais. Bitte. Ich muss mich jetzt um Anja kümmern und mich umziehen." Und so ließ sie mich mit dem vorsintflutlichen Telefonapparat – mit Wählscheibe, man stelle es sich vor, ich dachte die Dinger zierten mittlerweile jedes gute Elektronikmuseum – alleine. Ich stand verdattert da, dann beschloss ich mich wie ein Mann zu benehmen und der Aufgabe Folge zu leisten, die ich bekommen hatte. Fünf Minuten später musste ich dann doch an Ronnies Tür klopfen. Diese öffnete mir schwer atmend – und nur in Schlaghose und BH gekleidet und knurrte: „Was denn, Orli?" Ich hielt ihr errötend das Telefon hin. Seitdem ich Ronnie kannte wurde ich nur noch rot. „Sprich du mit ihm." „Mit wem?" „Dem Besitzer der Pizzeria. Er kann kein Englisch – und ich verdammt noch mal kein Italienisch.", erklärte ich mit leidensvoller Miene. Ronnie entriss mir genervt das Telefon, knallte vor meiner Nase die Türe mit den Worten: „Ich fass es nicht, und so was schimpft sich Elb.", zu, dann hörte ich wie sie halb deutsch, halb italienisch mit dem Pizzabäcker telefonierte und mit erstaunlich langen Worten um sich schmiss. Als sie die Türe wieder öffnete und zum Glück ein Top trug – wie verdammt hatte sie es geschafft sich das Ding während des Telefonierens anzuziehen? – und gab mir den Hörer. „Leg ihn bitte da hin wo er hingehört. Presto!" „Presto?", erwiderte ich fassungslos. „Quick! Swift! Rapid! How ever you will call it! Go on!", war die Antwort und ich trollte mich zurück in die Wohnküche, kleinlaut wie ein geprügelter Hund. Ich benahm mich gar nicht wie sonst... „Und wenn du schon nicht weißt wohin mit deinen Euros, dann bezahl den Pizzaboten und pass auf das er nicht bescheißt."Mit diesen Worten fiel die Türe erneut ins Schloss und ich setzte mich ergeben seufzend auf das mit rosa Blümchen übersäte Sofa. Von wegen Urlaub! Nichts gegen Ronnie, aber wenn sie und ihre beiden Freundinnen wirklich alle drei so ungestüm waren, würde es nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken mit ihnen werden. Ich ließ die Vorurteile sinken, als die beiden wieder aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kamen. Anja errötete etwas als wir ins Gespräch kamen, allerdings nicht in dem Maße wie Ronnie gestern an der Bar. Diese schien ziemlich reumütig zu sein. „Bitte entschuldige Orli. Ich war etwas grob zu dir. Ist immer so wenn ich zu gereizt bin. Dummer Charakterfehler. Sei mir nicht böse." „Nein, deswegen bin ich dir nicht böse. Aber wenn du dich noch einmal entschuldigst, dann bin ich böse. Du tust ja so als ob ich... als ob ich ein Balrog wäre oder etwas ähnliches." Anja kicherte. „Ich glaube er hätte es dir gesagt wenn er ein Balrog wäre." „Und sie hätte es gesehen.", fügte ich hinzu. Wir plauderten eifrig über dies und das, was mit zwei Mädchen allerdings schon schwerer wurde. Mit Mädchen kann man sich eben nicht über vernünftige Themen unterhalten. Ich hielt mich sowieso für verrückt, es war sonst nicht meine Art mich mit so jungen Girls anzufreunden. Die meisten meiner Bekanntschaften drucksten eher in meinem Alter herum, waren aber dafür noch sehr viel kindischer. Ich bekam von Ronnie jedenfalls Komplimente darüber das ich mir meinen Bart abrasiert hatte – aber ich mit Bart wirkte zu lächerlich neben John. Unsere Unterhaltung, die im Moment über Weta-Workshops, Computerelektronik und Gollum ging wurde vom schrillen Klingeln der Türglocke unterbrochen. Als Gentleman – mehr oder weniger elbisch – ging ich an die Türe und öffnete einem jungen Italiener. Dieser ging mir nur bis zum Schlüsselbein, und in einem munteren Mischmasch aus Deutsch und Italienisch begann er systematisch meine Brust vollzuquasseln und mir die Pizza hinzuhalten. „Äh... what did you say?", fragte ich vorsichtig – um den armen kleinen Kerl nicht gar so zu erschrecken. Ich erschreckte ihn zu Tode. Er sah auf, schriee gellender als ein Mädchen auf und warf den großen Karton Pizza in die Luft. Ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um ihn aufzufangen, als Ronnie schon zur Türe gerast kam. „Was zum Teufel ist hier denn los?" Ich rettete die Pizza mit einem uneleganten und sehr unathletischen Hechtsprung, der Italiener verfiel in seine Muttersprache und ein reges Kuddelmuddel begann. Keiner verstand mehr den anderen als auch noch Anja kam und Ronnie zum Teil ihre Flüche mit einer Priese Sindarin würzte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis wir alles auseinander klamüsert hatten. Der Italiener bekam sein Geld und ein Trinkgeld und die Erklärung das ich kein Elb sondern Ronnies älterer Bruder sei und er sich schleichen sollte bevor ich ihm die Nase brechen würde – so ähnlich übersetzte mir Ronnie Anjas Schimpfen – und ich musste mich am Geländer der Treppe im Gang festhalten, als der arme, eingeschüchterte italienische Junge die Treppe hinunter jagte. Als die Eingangstür ins Schloss knallte waren wir uns alle sicher – so schnell kam der nicht mehr in dieses Motel. Als wir es schafften mit dem Gelächter aufzuhören, bemerkte Ronnie trocken: „Alles schön und gut, jetzt müssen wir nur noch ins Krankenhaus bis uns die Pizza abkühlt." Die Pizza war immer noch sehr, sehr heiß als wir aus dem Taxi stiegen. Ich bemerkte das besonders gut an meinen Brandblasen, die ich nun hatte. Oder es war einfach durchgesickertes Fett. Jedenfalls waren meine Handflächen rot und juckten. Aber ich war ein Gentleman und ließ mir das vor den Mädels nicht anmerken. Von außen wirkte das Krankenhaus wie jedes andere auch – grau, trist und langweilig. Im Inneren wurde es allerdings schon interessanter. Hübsche, knallig bunte Bilder hingen an der Wand, ab und zu auch ein paar eigenwillige Fotografien – Mensch, das meiste sah so aus wie der Inhalt eines Fotos von Viggo wenn er wieder total zugesoffen war – und Anja erklärte mir, das die meisten Werke von Patienten stammten. Ich war von diesem Krankenhaus sowieso irritiert. Da ich nun lang genug in L.A. gewesen war und so mehr Krankenhäuser von innen gesehen hatte als mir lieb war – auch nicht immer als Patient – kam mir dieses deutsche Krankenhaus irgendwie seltsam vor. In Amerika gab es kaum einzelne Krankenzimmer, sondern die Patienten wurden in einen großen Saal gebracht, der mit Hilfe von Vorhängen in kleine „Zimmerchen"geteilt wurde. Diese Vorhänge waren meistens grau, graublau oder graugrün. Na da kam Freude auf! Hier in Deutschland gab es einzelne Zimmer, deren Bettenzahl zwischen vier und einem schwankten. Ich war so angetan von den Bildern, das ich oftmals stehen blieb und Anja und Ronnie in dem komplexen Gebäude zweimal fast verlor. „Mensch Orli! Das Krankenhaus ist später auch noch da! Die Pizza wird kalt!", kam es irgendwann von Ronnie, die genervt hinter einer Ecke auftauchte. „Äh, ja natürlich die Pizza. Tut mir leid." „Jetzt hast du es gesagt." „Was?" „Tut mir leid." „Oh."Das verschlug mir für eine Weile die Sprache und blieb im Gang stehen. „Würdest du jetzt bitte kommen?" Ich schien sie jetzt zu nerven. Trotzdem war sie weiterhin lustig. Sie hatte schon wieder ihren roten Schal um den Hals gewickelt als ob sie etwas verbergen wollte. Anja neben ihr trug einen kleinen Strauß Blümchen, den wir im Hotelfoyer stibitzt hatten. Eigentlich verschenkte man nichts geklautes, aber es hatte einfach so Spaß gemacht... Ronnie und Anja sorgten dafür, das wir weiter zügig durchs Krankenhaus kamen und niemand die Pizza sah, die eine verdächtige Geruchsspur hinterließ. Bald hatten wir Zimmer 213 gefunden, in dem Tanya lag. Schon von Weitem erkannte man das Zimmer – ein kleines, aber feines Poster von Elijah – nicht schon wieder der! – hing an der Türe. „Power can be held in the smallest of things.", stand drunter. Ich musste darüber irgendwie grinsen und Ronnie erklärte: „Es war ein stundenlanger Kampf mit Tanya, den Krankenschwestern, dem Stationsarzt und ihrer Zimmernachbarin – denn es ist ein Zweibettzimmer – bis sie die Poster aufhängen durfte. Sie hat sich schlussendlich durchgesetzt und ihre Nachbarin aus dem Zimmer geekelt... naja, eigentlich ist die alleine gegangen. Sie konnte keine Leute leiden die Metal hören."Sie tat so als ob dies das natürlichste der Welt sei und ich nahm es höflicherweise auch mal so hin. Dann rollte Ronnie mit den Augen. „Ach übrigens, es wäre besser du wartest nen Moment bis ich nach dir rufe." „Wieso?", fragte ich dümmlich. „Weil sie sonst noch ein paar Wochen länger im Krankenhaus blieben muss.", erwiderte Anja. „Sie bekommt Beruhigungsmedikamente, aber wir wissen nicht wie diese Medikamente sich mit dir vertragen. Wir müssen sie schonend auf dich vorbereiten."Sie grinste breit. „Gut, ich warte. Aber bereitet schnell, ja? Ich muss mir die Hände waschen." „Ja, du kleiner Jammerlappen.", sagte Ronnie und nahm mir die Pizza ab. Die beiden Mädchen verschwanden im Zimmer. Der knappe Blick den ich hinein werfen konnte erlaubte mir, ein oder zwei weitere Poster zu erkennen. Bald konnte ich jenes fröhliche Quietschen hören, das Frauen fast immer ausstießen wenn sie auf ihre befreundeten Artgenossinnen trafen, darauf folgten etwa sieben Minuten angestrengte, deutsche Diskussion. Ich hörte „Pizza"ein paar mal heraus und auch „Blümchen"– wie erniedrigend – und das für weibliche Wesen typische Gekicher und Gelächter. Vor der Türe wurde mir langsam langweilig. Ich war kein Mädchen und nicht neugierig – aber über was lachten die? Außerdem glotzten die anderen Besucher mich schon dumm an, weil ich fast bewegungslos mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Baskenmütze und Schal bis zu den Nasenlöchern aufgetürmt im geheizten Flur stand und keine Anstallten machte einzutreten. Und ich begann mich fürchterlich darüber zu ärgern das ich mir den Schnauzer abrasiert hatte, der bis jetzt die beste Tarnung gewesen war, um mich von den Ring-Fans zu verbergen. Nervös und hibbelig – ganz entgegen meiner Schauspielerei – trat ich von einem Bein aufs andere. Endlich hörte ich Ronnies Stimme: „C´mon, come in Orli. Und reg dich nicht auf, Tanya, ok?" „Orli?", hörte ich eine mir unbekannte Mädchenstimme aus dem Zimmer tönen. „Wieso Orli?" Ich freute mich auf meinen Auftritt – bloß wieso? – riss mir die Mütze herunter und trat ein. Ronnie und Anja standen vor dem Krankenbett Tanyas und verdeckten so zum Teil die zwei geschmackvollen Poster an der Wand, die einzigen Poster übrigens. Eines wo die neun Gefährten dunkel wie Schatten über eine Wiese zogen und ein anderes wo Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas zu dritt posierten und ihre Waffen schwenkten. Beide Poster mussten Tanya gehören. Diese lag, dick mit der Decke eingepackt auf dem Krankenbett, das in eine Sitzende Position umgeklappt worden war. Ihr rechter Fuß war zentimeterdick in weißen Gips gepackt und wurde mit Lederschlaufen leicht schräg gehalten. Ganz nach Ronnies knappen Beschreibung schwankte ihre Haarfarbe zwischen schwarz und rot und sie kaute – genauso wie Veronica und Anja – an einem Stück Pizza herum und schien mich im ersten Moment gar nicht erst zu registrieren. „He Orli, du hast die Tür gefunden.", freute sich Ronnie gespielt und endlich richteten alle drei Girls ihre Blicke auf mich. Tanya hielt im Kauen inne, riss ihre Augen auf und wurde weißer als ihr Bettlaken. Als sie aber nichts sagte – vielleicht lag es auch daran, wenn ich recht überlege, das sie den Mund voll hatte – entwickelte ich mich von meinem Schal, stopfte ihn in meine - ja genau! – Armanijackentasche und hielt ihr schon die Hand hin um mich vorzustellen, als ich bemerkte das sie fettig war. Ich entschuldigte mich dafür und galoppierte ins anliegende Badezimmer um mir die Hände zu waschen. Tanyas Augen waren immer noch genauso groß als ich wieder eintrat, doch sie hatte runter gegessen. Ich trat ans Bett und schüttelte ihr die Hand, während Ronnie vorstellte: „Tanya, das ist Orlando Bloom. Orli – Tanya Peterson. Noch irgend welche Fragen?" Keine Reaktion von Tanyas Seite bis auf ein Schnaufen und dem Kommentar von Anja, das die Beruhigungstropfen „äußerst wirksam" seien. Bitte? Was gaben die in Deutschland ihren Patienten? Morphium? Ich will hier raus! „Äh, Ronnie, guckt sie immer so wenn sie mich sieht?" „Orli, das war eine selten dämliche Frage. Erstens hab ich nicht minder dumm geguckt und zweitens sieht sie dich doch zum ersten Mal." Endlich gab Tanya ein Lebenszeichen von sich. „Die Beruhigungsspritze hat's in sich.", murmelte sie. „Ich halluziniere. Ah, Hallo Orli. Ich kann doch Orli sagen, oder?" Na endlich war sie aus ihrer Trance erwacht. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern das es mir ähnlich ging als ich John, Ian und Chris zum ersten Mal sah – Legenden der Filmgeschichte – und ich gestottert hatte wie ein Schuljunge, etwas das Anja und Tanya nicht nötig hatten. Vielleicht stottern nur Männer. Sofort hatte sie auf Englisch umgeschaltet und sprach fließend. „Jep, kannst du.", erwiderte ich lächelnd. „Gut. Gut. Hm, darf ich ein Stück Pizza anbieten? Ich meine, es sind vierundzwanzig Pizzastückchen, die müssen wir verdrücken bevor ne Krankenschwester kommt."Sie schob mir die Pizza entgegen, die auf einem ausklappbaren Tablett eines Rollnachtkästchens lag und verführerisch roch. „Dann sollten wir aber das Fenster aufmachen, nicht das es jemand riecht.", bemerkte Veronica beiläufig und schnupperte. „Ich mein, sie riecht doch verdächtig nach Pizza." „Wer?" „Na die Pizza natürlich. Orli!"Ronnie lachte. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" „Zuviel Restalkohol.", erwiderte ich halb nuschelnd. Ronnie krähte amüsiert los, gefolgt von den anderen beiden. Pizza essen mit drei Mädchen ist äußerst lustig – besonders wenn man Kohldampf hat, futtert wie ein Hobbit der noch kein Frühstück bekommen hat und gleichzeitig die Fragen von drei Mädchen beantworten muss. Das war wirklich ein anstrengender Job. Tanya unterhielt sich wirklich sehr diskret mit mir, sie fragte nach meiner Arbeit, ob Troja schon fertig sei, wie mir die Ringcon gefallen hätte und so weiter. Anja und Ronnie wechselten nachdenkliche Blicke, bis Ronnie den Kopf schüttelte und Anja mit den Augen rollte. Hatten die beiden mit einer anderen Reaktion ihrer Freundin gerechnet oder wie sollte ich das sehen? „Find ich aber wirklich süß von euch dreien, das ihr hier vorbei seht. Ist ziemlich langweilig hier, die Ärzte haben alle Herr der Ringe gelesen als sie zehn waren und alle Anzeichen von Überintelligenz aufwiesen und nun wissen sie nicht mal mehr wer Gandalf ist und wenn du den Krankenschwestern damit kommst, knallen sie dir dein Frühstück so feste und wütend aufs Tablett das dir die Hälfte ins Gesicht spritzt." „Das ist wirklich unhöflich.", entgegnete ich zustimmend. „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit.", erläuterte uns Tanya mit hochgerissenen Armen. „Ich meine, die sollen ihre Patienten angemessen betreuen und dazu gehören doch einige gepflegte Gespräche dazu, nicht? Allerdings sind die Schwestern auf dieser Station das Phantasieloseste was ich jemals gesehen habe." „Man merkt schon das du noch keinen Kontakt zu Anjas kleiner Schwester hattest, Tanya.", bemerkte Ronnie aus einer Ecke. Maiskörner pappten ihr im Mundwinkel und ich versuchte sie hektisch darauf aufmerksam zu machen – ohne die Hände freizuhaben – aber sie schien es zu Missinterpretieren das ich mit der Zunge über meine Lippen und meine Mundwinkel fuhr und Tanya zog mit einem Hat-der- sie-noch-alle-Blick die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh, meine Schwester hat Phantasie.", antwortete Anja, die so zu mir saß das sie meine eben gestartete Zungenaktion nicht bemerken konnte. „Allerdings in Bereichen in der diese Phantasie wenig angebracht ist." „Wie soll ich das jetzt bitte verstehen?" Ich stellte mich heute wirklich blöd. „Nicht so, Orli! Meine Schwester geht in die zweite Klasse!"Auch Anja wechselte zu dem Ist-der-verrückt-Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte ich den falsch gemacht? Bitte, sagt es mir, und ich mache alles wieder gut!!! Nun, mittlerweile übertrieb ich es wirklich. „Jedenfalls sind diese Krankenschwestern furchtbar doof. Sie haben mir erst verboten, meine Kette zu tragen. Stellt euch das vor! Aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Ich kenne nur eine Krankenschwester, die den Film gesehen hat und sie sagte: „Das beste an dem Film ist die hübsche blonde Schwuchtel."Na also bitte! Du bist doch nicht schwul Orli, oder?" Diese Frage hatte ich erwartet. War ja klar das sie kommen würde. Irgend jemand fragt mich immer danach. „Die halbe Welt sagt ich bin's, die andere nicht.", entgegnete ich achselzuckend. „Aber ich denke ich hätte es gemerkt wenn ich über Nacht schwul geworden wäre. Und wenn man über zwei Jahre fast nur mit Männern zusammen arbeitet, ist man von seinem eigenen Geschlecht erst mal so genervt, das man sich..." Ich verstummte abrupt und merkte, das ich dabei war geheime Liebschaften auszuplaudern, die überhaupt noch nicht geeignet für diese drei waren. „Ja? Und, und?", fragte Tanya und drei erwartungsvolle Gesichter streckten sich mir entgegen. „Sag schon, Orli." „Ja nix und. Das müsst ihr wirklich nicht wissen." „Spielverderber." „Etepeteteelb." „Flaschenelb." Die drei Antworten waren ziemlich kreativ und ich grinste, begann zu lachen und gluckste vergnügt vor mich hin. Wirklich schade das Lij nicht da war! Diese drei waren dazu geboren um Komiker zu werden. Es hätte meinetwegen stundenlang so weiter gehen können, denn die drei Mädchen hingen an meinen Lippen und ließen sich Anekdoten aus dem Filmgeschehen erzählen. Als ich davon erzählte wie Sean Austin im „Raurossee"in die Glasscherbe getreten war, klingelte plötzlich mein Handy. Automatisch zuckte ich zusammen – genauso wie Ronnie, Tanya und Anja – und hob ab. „Mach das Handy aus!" Tanya und Ronnie kreischten fast gleichzeitig auf und versuchten nach dem Telefon zu hechten, doch Tanya war mit ihrem Fuß ans Bett gefesselt und konnte nur zwei enttäuschte Hopser auf ihrer Matratze machen, was ihr – da sie ihren gebrochenen Knöchel bewegte – einen leisen, aber eigentlich ungirliehaften Schrei entlockte. Ronnie riss mir das Handy aus der Hand und schaltete es ab indem sie den Akku heraus fetzte. Ich konnte gerade noch erkennen das der Anruf von meiner Managerin Amy gekommen war bevor die Anzeige erlosch. „Wir sind in einem Krankenhaus! Du darfst doch hier dein Handy nicht anlassen!", schrie sie förmlich in mein Ohr – danke schön aber auch – und ihre Gereiztheit von vorhin stellte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder ein. „Aber das hat mir niemand gesagt!", gab ich zu meiner Verteidigung von mir. Anja stöhnte. „Ich dachte ihr Engländer könnt auch Piktogramme lesen oder bist du blind?"und Tanya gab ein: „Und Handys muss man ja auch in England ausschalten!", hinzu. „Verzeiht mir bitte vielmals.", errötete ich, während die Mädchen alle drei über meine Blödheit jammerten. „Ich möchte gerne wissen wie viele Leute wegen ihm jetzt halbtot im OP liegen." „Wenn das meine Krankenschwestern rausfinden." „Ich hätte mit mehr Kaffee und Aspirin im Bett bleiben sollen, hier bekommt man ja nur vom zuschauen Kopfweh!" Ich erblühte zu einem ausgewachsenen, roten Feuermelder. „Tut mir leid, Mädels, aber ich muss raus aus dem Krankenhaus und meine Managerin anrufen. Man sieht sich." Ich schüttelte ihnen die Hände und lief aus dem Zimmer. Anja, Tanya und Ronnie schrieen und brüllten mir zwar verzweifelt hinterher, doch die meisten Rufe bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Ich ließ mich auch nicht von den Viggohaften Bildern in den Gängen nicht mehr aufhalten, als ich wie von der wilden Sau gebissen aus dem Krankenhaus rannte. Wie doof konnte ich eigentlich sein oder werden? „Orli! If I were you, I would have kissed her.", sagte Lij zu mir und zog sich das Shirt über die Schultern. „Sag mal, spinnst du? Ich hätte sie doch nicht vor Craig... und wieso überhaupt. Würdest du einfach so ein Mädchen küssen?" „Natürlich.", erwiderte er keck ohne meine Entrüstung so richtig mitzubekommen. „Du hättest aber auch Tanya oder die andere... Anja küssen können." „Nun hör doch auf, Lij! Bitte! Ich bin doch kein Macho. Außerdem sind sie alle noch so jung! Man kann mit ihnen Party machen und sie sind ja alle drei äußerst vernünftig, aber... du erzählst nur Mist, Lij." „Du auch. Seitdem du gestern aus diesem Krankenhaus gekommen bist erzählst du nur von diesen drei Weibern. Miranda hat sich schon beschwert und mir gesagt, sie würde Viggo anrufen, damit er herkommt und dich kuriert." Ich sah lachend auf meinen kleinen, hobbitaugentragenden Freund Elijah hinunter, der über sein Shirt einen Pullover zog. „Kuriert? Soll er mich wohl küssen oder wie?" Lij schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Kopf. „Oh nein. Oh Orli! Du bist ja noch schlimmer als ich." „Bin ich nicht.", rechtfertigte ich mich. „Das kann ich gar nicht sein. Du bist unübertroffen." „Mistkerl." „Vollidiot." „Gut, jetzt sind wir quitt. Aber wenn du dich so nach deinen drei Grazien sehnst, wieso nimmst du sie nicht heute Abend mit zu Chris? Lee hat eine so große Suite, da könnten wir fünf Partys feiern..." Lij griff in seine Hosentasche und förderte ein glitzerndes Feuerzeug – ein Geschenk das er von Sean bekommen hatte – hervor und eine Packung Zigaretten. Er griff so eilig in die Packung das er zwei Glimmstängel heraus zog und es erst merkte als er sie im Mund hatte. „Stell dir vor, die Idee hatte ich sogar auch schon. Aber wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich hab ihre Telefonnummer nicht!" Lij lächelte und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich langsam in meinen Sessel sank. „Du hast aber die Adresse ihres Motels und du hast ihre Zimmernummer. Also bitte, Orli. Stell dich nicht wie fünf. Lad sie ein! Das wird ein Spaß!" „Lij!"Ich sprang sofort wieder vom Sofa auf. „Du bist ein GENIE, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?" Elijah blinzelte erschrocken als ich ihn stürmisch umarmte und dabei aus versehen seine Zigarette in die andere Ecke des Raumes beförderte. „Nein!", ächzte er als ich ihn die Luft abdrückte. „Hast du nicht." 


End file.
